dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
Leila Draxel
"Males are lovely and crunchy, females are meatier, crunchier and yet are softer. Either way, both genders are nothing but food to the great Leila of House Draxel when she is hungry" Leila muttering about her favourite two foods. Leila Draxel is a huge and obese Admiral in the Ancient Dragoian Navy. She is also one of the few Ancient Dragoians that have a permit to hunt, and also devour, the Dragoian (Male Only) species. Profile *Name: Leila Draxel *Birth Date: Ancient Dragoian Year 8347 (Dragoian year -39693) *Height: 12ft 8in *Species: Ancient Dragoian *Gender: Female *Weight: 17853 Kg Overview Leila Draxel is the youngest daughter of House Draxel, the richest and most influential House on the Ancient Dragoian's main off-world colony. This meant that Leila was spoiled ever since birth, demanding things from her mother and servants. At the age of 23, she decided she wanted to eat a Dragoian, despite it being illegal without a very expensive permit, normally only obtainable by being a Dralkyria or a relation of a Dralkyria. Her mother bought Leila a permit, and Leila loved the taste so much she started to devour a Dragoian a week, resulting in her immense weight. Due to both her colossal size and bust, she was very strong, being able to pick up a Dragoian with one hand relatively easily. Despite this innate strength, she still demanded to be given the strength increasing implants normally only given to Heavy Class soldiers to allow the use of a one-handed shotgun and heavy shield combination. Leila did not require these implants, as she had no intent of ever joining the army as a non-officer, but she got them anyway, making her a fearsome foe, being able to bat another Ancient Dragoian out of her way easily with a single swipe. Despite her uniform being custom made to fit her, she chose to have it give a little and let her massive belly hang out so that any weight gain would not be noticeably differant, however, her current uniform is actually her second, having grown out of her first one owing to all the Dragoians and Ancient Dragoians she has stuffed into her maw and grown fat on. Becoming An Admiral Unlike everyone else, Leila did not get promoted to the rank of admiral, instead she bought her way in in Ancient Dragoian Year 8512 using the family funds (her mother died in ADY 8501) to not only purchase her rank, but also buy herself command of a dreadnought. Onboard her dreadnought, she openly allows anyone who does not want an untrained rich snob leading their ship to challenge her for the role via fisticuffs. She has never been beaten in a fist fight due to her innate strength (due to her physical and breast sizes) and due to her strength increasing implants. Most challengers end up severely beaten with a few cracked bones, although challengers who try to cheat (e.g. use a concealed knife) end up in the brig, or if they actually managed to hurt Leila with the knife, they actually end up on Leila's dinner plate. When Leila devours a crewman, she averts the fine for cannibalism due to bribes she pays the military. Tastes Leila has tastes for the expensive, both food wise and weapons wise. She often devours Dragoian, which requires an expensive permit, and sometimes devours other Ancient Dragoians and simply pays the cannialism fine off, resulting in what she calls 'An expensive, but delicious, meal that is so much sweeter than that of a Dragoian of similar build'. She also bought an expensive shotgun with family crest engraving and fine dragon bone grips. Height Nobody really knows why Leila is so tall, since she is not known to be genetically engineered in any way (she actually bears the Hulk Gene), and is therefore the tallest natural Ancient Dragoian. Her head is smaller compared to her body compared to a normal Ancient Dragoian, if she didn't start devouring vast quantities of expensive food (and also Dragoians) it is likely she would have been tall and lanky, although due to her eating habits, she is incredibly fat, almost bordering the 18000kg mark. Gene Sharing During her life, she contributed her DNA to the Human-Dragoian hybrid project, a project that only became realised in the Dragoian era, when it was used alongside the catalyst blood (the blood of a Dralkyria, who in the notes was referred to as the Strongest and Largest Dragoian) when it was used with TwinBragia's blood to create Jackie Rowne. Stasis Leila, upon hearing on the stasis plans, immediately bought her way in to preserve herself. She was put in stasis in the same facility as SinBragia, but peacefully greeted the Dragoian scientists despite stasis induced hunger. Her first request was for the scientists to give her around 5 meals worth of food supplies since she was very hungry after stasis. The scientists were reluctant until one of Leila's crewmen was awakened, and warned the scientists that Leila would either smash the scientists head's in, or have one of them as her meal. The scientists, not wanting to be food for the fat, 12ft tall, monster now known to them as Admiral Leila Draxel, offered Leila what she initally asked for, with only the words 'Stasis makes me so hungry' being muttered as Leila stomped towards the scientists encampment to stuff a lot of their food into her maw. Shortly after her awakening, she was approached by The Unseen and allowed them all to become part of her personal defense force. She only allowed Drevaxa to join, fearing another SinBragia (especially after learning of Drevaxa's eating habits), after Drevaxa had flattened both Leila and her pride under her giant butt. After awakening, Leila seemed to change in personality after realising she no longer could just buy her way through life and had to be the head of the remaining Ancient Dragoians. She still remained selfish and had a supreme overconfidence in her abilities, but understood she was a shit leader and started to take lessons using files stored aboard her mothballed fleet. Combat Style Leila uses her personal shotgun in combat and is considered an average shot with it. However, her true strength is when foes get close enough to be hit with her fists and smashed into a pulp. Category:Ancient Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Abnormally Large Characters